


Shattered and Repaired

by Vane_Jia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Past, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Marines, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, ZoSan - Freeform, angust, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vane_Jia/pseuds/Vane_Jia
Summary: "It's been twenty minutes! Where are they!?" Nami panicked "They should be SUPER fine!" said Franky, "Moss head probably got lost on the ship again. What a dumbass..." Sanji said showing no emotion on the outside, but in his inner, he was freaking out.CRASH!They all turned their attention at the now broken door. It was Zoro. "I'm surprised you actually didn't get lost! What's the deal with barging in anyways-" and that's when they noticed their dear captain in arms of the muscular greenet. The ravneet was pale and blood was dripping from his arm, he was unconscious.They all froze. Panic and fear surrounded them, it's like they felt the air drop right there. Sanji's cigarette falling to the floor was the only movement seen. "HE NEEDS TREATMENT, NOW, CHOPPER!" He was worried. "O-on it!" said the little reindeer getting out of his seat and running to his office along with the crew at his tail.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing but I try. This is my first book here too. I kind of suck, but I hope you like it.

**_After two year time skip_ **

_** Current location: Thousand Sunny ** _

**3rd person POV**

_Cries._

_Cries for help were the only thing heard at midnight. But they where to silent and weak for other to hear, so he stayed lonely, suffering, all by himself._

* * *

"Oi! Luffy! Come eat already!" Shouted a familiar blond cook. "Ugh, where's that rubber idiot!? He's not responding like he usually does... It's been fifteen minutes already..." "I'll go get him," said Zoro as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door, "You better not get lost on the ship AGAIN, shity swordsman!" Shouted Sanji 

"Shut up ero cook!" Sanji opened his mouth to say a come back but was quickly cut off by Nami, "Go look for him, I'm worried... He's never missed out on a meal... It's not like him..." She said with a worried look.

Zoro responded with a grunt and continued on his way to find their beloved captain.

...

"It's been twenty minutes! Where are they!?" Nami panicked "They should be SUPER fine!" said Franky, "Moss head probably got lost on the ship again. What a dumbass..." Sanji said showing no emotion on the outside, but in his inner, he was freaking out.

"What could be taking him so long?" Usopp asked with a little worry.

_**CRASH!** _

They all turned their attention at the now broken down door. It was Zoro.

"I'm surprised you actually didn't get lost! What's the deal with barging in anyways-" That's when they noticed their dear captain in arms of the muscular greenet. The ravneet was pale, blood was dripping from his arm, he was unconscious.

They all froze. Panic and fear surrounded them, filling the room with such mixed feelings. It's like they felt the air drop right there. Sanji's cigarette falling to the floor was the only movement seen. "HE NEEDS TREATMENT, NOW, CHOPPER!" The greenet was worried out of his mind. "O-on it!" said the little reindeer getting out of his seat and running to his office along with the crew at his tail.

.

.

.

"What happened!?" Nami yelled with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You sure you want to hear it from me?" "Just tell me! I don't care! I just have to know!" "Fine."

**_Twenty five minutes ago..._ **

** Zoro's POV **

_It's been a while since I started to look for Luffy... Where is he!? I couldn't find him anywhere._

_"I should look in his room... Although he doesn't like or want us to go in there... for some reason, he likes to be alone all the time ever since we banned together again... I get kind of worried for him... But that doesn't matter right now. I just need to find the idiot..."_

...

_I'm lost..._

_I kept opening and shutting doors until I recognized his room door._

_Finally!_

_I grab the handle prepared to open the door but knock on it instead._

_"Luffy, aren't you coming to eat with us?"_

_No response._

_I knock again._

_"Luffy?"_

_Still no response._

_"Luffy, come on, this isn't funny! Answer me damn it!"_

_I waited a few seconds._

_"O-oh, sorry! No, I'm not going to eat right now! Shishishi!" "Why didn't you just say before, Idiot! You worried all of us dumbass!" "Sorry Zoro... Tell them I'm not coming to eat... I'm... I'm not hungry..." His voice... Something's not right..._

_"Is something wrong Luffy? Your not acting normal..." I could feel the air become thick and dense around us... Something is definitely wrong... I can help but feel worried for him..._

_"I'm coming in." "W-wait Zoro-" Before he even finished his sentence, I opened the door. My eyes widened at the sight. "Luffy? What are you..?"_

_He quickly covers up, but not quick enough. I grabbed his wrist, throwing his sheets out of the way. I couldn't believe my eyes, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS STUPID SHIT!?"_

_His arms were full of cuts, some were still bleeding. The cuts were deep. He had bruises all over. There was so much wounds scaring his body. It was obvious he hasn't slept for some time. His eyes where still red and puffy from the amount of crying. His arms looked skinnier than ever before. He's been suffering this whole time and didn't tell us!? I tightened my grip on him, "Answer me, Monkey D. Luffy. NOW." I looked at him dead in the eye._

_His eyes, they reflected something I've never seen before in his eyes... Loneliness and fear. My grip softened slightly. He lowered his head and began to sob. "IT'S BEEN GOING FOR YEARS, OKAY!? EVER SINCE A...! Since..." "Ever since what!?" "Ever since... Ace's... death... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I SHOULD OF BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! NOT HIM! NOT HIM NOT HIM NOT HIM!!!! ME! DAMN IT!" He started squirming around, trying to get out of my grip. The corner of his eyes held salty tears. He looked like a wild animal. Only moments later he shoved my arm away with a strong force, but I hadn't let go until he snapped at my hand, making me let go of his arm. He quickly grabbed his head like he was going insane, it looked like he was going to tear off his hair from his scalp. It pained me seeing him like this. I feel so concerned for him. How long has he been like this? I can't see him like this._

_I let my body take action and hugged him._

_"It's not your fault... It wasn't anybody's fault..." "BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! I'M A MONSTER! A MONSTER A MONSTER A MONSTER!!! I'M DISGUSTING, SELFISH, AND ROTTEN!!!! ACE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! I SHOULD OF BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! NOT HIM!" He caught me off guard for a moment before I sighed, "No, you aren't. Your just a cute dumb idiot that I call captain who doesn't know what to do. Your our loving captain. Our nakama." He then started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, letting his weight fall as he laid limp on me. My heart throbbed at the sight, it was like the whole universe was collapsing as the smile that was once on his face cracked, leaving a shatter throughout my heart. But most importantly, his._

_"Ace...!"_

_I let him cry his eyes out. Till he couldn't shed another tear. Till he felt numb. Till his throat couldn't let out another sound. Till he fell unconscious. "Hang in there Luffy... We'll try our best to help you..._

_Captain."_

_**Present** _

** 3rd Person POV **

"He suffered all these years alone, and we, his nakama's, never noticed..." Zoro said as he felt his eyes get glossy.

Nami covered her mouth. Why haven't they noticed before? Where they that bad of friends not to notice? She couldn't contain the many tears that slipped from her being. She couldn't contain the much feared wonder of her captains loneliness and solitude. Sanji tried comforting her, even as he himself, tried to comfort himself.

Sanji, Brook, and Robin felt terrible. Franky and Usopp were crying.

.

.

.

After a while, Chopper finally came out of his office, giving out to the fear of losing a once wonderful bright smile that could lit up up the grief of the world. "He's broken..." He said with a sob.

"What do you mean by broken!?" Usopp asked with dread in his tone. It was obvious the long nosed man was scared, not for himself but for his best friend. He tried containing a strong position, but he felt the lump in his throat, beginning to hurt as he held it together with a single string of hope that his captain would be fine.

"I mean he's in a horrible condition!" Shouted the small reindeer, startling the crew with his outburst.

"He hasn't been eating properly, he hasn't slept in weeks, he has wounds all over his body, his mental state is probably worse, and over all his heart is shattered! He's completely broken! He's suffering so much and it hurts even looking at him in this state! Hurts s-so much!" Chopper yelled as he placed his hooves on his chest like he was holding his heart in pure pain.

**_CRUNCH!_ **

The sound of breaking wood not to far from their places was heard. Everyone snapped their head from where they heard the sound. Everyone looked at Zoro who had punched the wall making a hole threw it.

"What the hell is wrong with us!? What type of friends are we!? We need to help him. No matter the cost." The green haired male said as he grit his teeth, almost feeling the crunch sound, and left.

.

.

.

"Guy's! He's awake!" Chopper said through tears of joy. Sanji quickly prepared special food for Luffy, and ran to Choppers office. The crew arrived and what they saw shocked them. 

Luffy was sitting up and a certain green haired male was on his knees next to his bed, repeating, "I'm so sorry we didn't notice sooner... I'm so sorry..." They decided to leave the Captain and first mate alone. Sanji left Luffy's food on Chopper's desk for him to eat it later. 

Luffy was confused. "What... happened..?" 

It took Zoro a moment to register the fact that his captain had forgotten before answering him. "It's been two days... since you fell unconscious..." Just then, all Luffy's memories came flooding back like a tsunami. 

"Oh..." Was all that left from Luffy's lips. 

"I PROMISE we will help you..." Luffy smiled at this, "I know you will! Shishishi!" Zoro smiled at his captains childish attitude and hugged his waist in such a protective way as if he'd slip right thru his fingers. "I can guarantee you that we'll help you and you WILL get better." 

Zoro then got up and leaned in dangerously close to Luffy's face, "You better not tell anybody about this and.... THAT side of me. Got it? Or I will cut you up into small pieces." "You mean your SOFT side?" Luffy said with a cocky smile. "Yeah yeah, I won't tell! Shishishi!" Zoro smiled.

Everyone came in after and either scolded or thanked the heavens he was alright. 

"I didn't know you had a soft spot Moss head~" Sanji teased having to pass by when that happened, "Shut up Curly brows!" Zoro said as his face went from 1 to 100 real fast, making it beat red. "Make me Marimo!" Sanji said with a scowl as he got prepared to kick Zoro, while the other male drew out his swords ready to attack as well. 

"Those two never change..." Said Nami shaking her head in disappointment, "They are exactly like oil and water..." said Usopp joining Nami, "When will they ever learn?" said Chopper, "How disappointing..." said Brook, "May I see your panties?" 

"NO!" "Yohohoho-" 

**_BONK!_**

"No!!!! Brook! Stay with me!!!!" The little reindeer yelled. 

.

.

. 

It's been some months and they made sure Luffy ate and slept. 

It was going all good, they trusted him enough now so they slowly started to stop and left Luffy on his own without their help. 

But that didn't last long. It was for the worst. 

He began to have Nightmares again... Only the devil could come up with these nightmares... So he stopped sleeping again. He ate good in front of the crew, but when he knew no one was around he would barf it all out. He started to cut again... He secretly still felt guilty and thought it was his fault... He was never over Ace's death... He was in the loop all over again... He'd cry all night till his eyes gave out... He was getting closer and closer to Death himself... He felt miserable... 

And so, as predicted, the poor soul lost it's way once again in the darkness... But it didn't take long for it to be found out... like last time. They found out again... Luffy forgot to hide the razor after passing out... 

"Why is this in your room? Did you really go back to cutting yourself? Again?" Nami said as she stood next to the door, guilt overloading her system. "Luffy, this is not what we want for you. We want you to be strong-" 

"BUT I'M NOT STRONG...! I'm WEAK! CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE!? I'M NOT STRONG! I COULDN'T SAVE MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER! I'M AS USELESSLY STUPID AS THEY SAY! I WAS NEVER STRONG ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING! I WAS NEVER WORTHY OF FRIENDS, NEVER WORTHY FOR BROTHERS! NEVER WORTHY FOR ANYTHING!!!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs at them. Vision getting blurry with the tears he held in. His throat started to become more raspy, violently abusing his voice cords. 

"I'M A NOBODY! I'M JUST BIG TALK! I'M JUST A DUMBASS MORON THAT HAD A STUPID ASS DREAM THAT WILL NEVER-" 

**_SLAP!_**

Luffy then felt a strong sting on his left cheek. He looked up, noticing he had been slapped by Sanji. Luffy whimpered and sobbed as his mind raced, remembering things he'd wish he had forgotten. His body started to tremble as he still felt the marks that had marked him long ago. Voice becoming shorter and heavier. Fear consuming his inner being as an image of a much bigger hand than his, trailed thru his small body, leaving much marks on him, began to bounce back and forth in his mind. 

"Don't you DARE say it. YOU are the fucking reason we all joined your damn crew." He said, not noticing the way Luffy had reacted. 

"He's right Luffy. We didn't join because we felt pity or any of that dumb shit. We joined because of you. Because we're going to MAKE you king of pirates and to succeed our own dreams in the process." Zoro joined in. "Now get your shit together, idiot." He said with a harsh tone. 

Luffy stayed silent after that. Still trembling and gasping for air. The slap, the tone... It all came back at him like a living nightmare. They left the room taking the razor with them. Nami shut the door behind her, being the only one who saw the FEAR thru those big chocolate brown eyes that usually held happiness, it hurt leaving him alone, but she had to, maybe it was only a natural reaction? No, it wasn't... She thought about it for a second before promising herself that she'd tell someone... She didn't know who yet though... She'll have to think about it till then. 

"He NEEDS help. Apparently we didn't do our job right." Zoro said, a hint of frustration in his voice, "I think I know just the thing." Nami said. They all looked at her and it didn't take too long for everyone to realize what or, who, to be more precise, she was talking about. 

"We have to. There's nothing else we can do." "Yeah. Understood." all of them said. "I'll call him." "How about we ALL talk to him?" Zoro proposed. "... Sure, I don't see a problem with that. He's too much for me to handle either ways, that man can be so damn selfish and picky..." Nami said threw thoughts. 

Everyone sweat dropped, except Sanji, obviously looming over her love struck. "Like your one to talk." Usopp said, "I'm not that selfish or picky!" Everyone sweat dropped again. "Oh come on guys!" 

. 

. 

. 

"Hello?" A deep but smooth voice answered with annoyance clear as daylight in his voice. 

"We need your help. Could you possibly come over and-" Nami was cut off by him, "No. I don't need to help you. I don't need to be included into your stupid shenanigans. Now could you excuse me, I'll-" He was also cut off, but by Zoro. 

"Now listen here, you stupid, selfish, picky, lazy, asshole. We NEED your help, and I'm not taking NO as an answer. Our Captain is sick. We already tried helping him but he goes back to the same old unhealthy actions. See, while you sit your fat lazy ass without a care in the world, our captains suffering big time. Now get over here and treat him you damn useless doctor that you call yourself." He said in a low threatening voice. 

"..." 

They all anxiously waited for him to respond. They felt cornered, helpless, and useless... and they couldn't do anything about it. 

"First of all, Nami-ya? Teach this idiot asshole his manners. Secondly, who said I have to listen to someone like YOU? And third of all, I'M. NOT. FUCKING. USELESS. Not like you at least... BUT, I will help you. I'm only helping because he's sick and it would be a shame if an ally like him dies... Where are you right now?"

Robin raised a brow at his tone. "Interesting..." She said with a small smile. 

Zoro grit his teeth in anger, a tick mark on his temple. "Who does that idiot think he is?! Ugh! He gets on my nerves!" He says as he leans on a wall out of Law's reach of hearing. 

"Calm down swordsman. At least he's willing to help us." Said Robin. "Do you want to know something?" Robin whispered to the greeneet. "Sure..?" Robin giggled and whispered something to the male that made him question everything in the universe at that right second. Then, finally he escaped his shocked state and whispered/yelled, "WHAT!?" "You heard me. Yes, it also caught me off guard, but it's all true." She smiled. 

"That bastard!" Zoro scowled. "Don't get so worked up. I'll keep you up to update if anything happens." "Okay... But if he tries anything fishy I'll cut him in two! I swear! That man can be so... so....-" "A handful?" "I was going to say 'such a bitch' but that works too." 

Meanwhile Nami told Law their location and with that he said, "Great, I'll get there in two days. See you soon Strawhat pirates." He hung up right after. 

"OH MY LORD! Thank you Kami! Lucks on our side this time!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper cheard. Sanji, Brook, and Robin let out a sigh of relief. "SUPER!" Yelled Franky. 

"Oh right! I have to go check on Luffy real fast!" Said the little reindeer. He entered Luffy's room only to find him fast asleep... He sighs. "What a relief! He's not gone!"

They all fell asleep in Luffy's room... Just in case something happened. 

. 

. 

. 

Sanji had to feed Luffy, but Luffy wasn't eating. He didn't want to. So Sanji forced him to. He wasn't about to give up on their captain... But today he left Luffy alone, for today was the day Law would come. 

"He said he would be here today! Where is that damn asshole!?" Zoro yelled out of frustration. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Nami reassured him. "He better..." He grumbled. 

"Yohohoho~! I see a ship, or is it a sub? Well, I see a ship~! Oh wait, I don't have eyes because, I'm a skeleton, so I can't see! Yohohoho~!" Brook said/sang. 

"So that bastard did show up..." 

"Why wouldn't I~?" 

Zoro turned around to see a tall figure with tan skin, tattoos covering their chest and hands, a sword that was over their shoulder, and a furry white hat with brown spots on it. He was wearing the first outfit they ever saw him in. 

"Law." 

"Zoro-ya." 

Both of the males glaring at each other like high school girls fighting over a guy. 

"Hey, excuse me for interrupting your staring contest or whatever ladies, but we have someone very important, sick on board." Usopp said. They glared at him making Usopp sweatdrop, they dropped their glare and Law sighed, "Right. Where is he so I can take a look at him?" "In his room. Duh," "And may I ask, where is that?" He growled at Usopp as he glared at him intensely.

"O-Oh right, follow me." Before Law could step away, Zoro grabbed ahold of his shirt, looking down so his eyes weren't too visible, and said, "Please... Cure my captain... promise me you can help him..." Law was a little taken back by the green haired male, it was rare to see the man like that. "... I promise." Zoro let go of his shirt for him to move on. 

Usopp leaded Law to Luffy's room and opened the door for him. "We'll leave him to you, and... Thank you." He shut the door before Law could respond, as well as to leaving Luffy and Law alone in the room. 

"Sick huh? Let's take a look..." He examend what he could from Luffy and... It broke his heart to find the person he loved like this... "What the hell..? What affected you so bad to make you do this to yourself?" 

"D-Don't leave me.... Ace..." Luffy gulped. 

Law remembered everything now... Luffy's older brother... He must've had it bad all these years if it was that long ago... Had he not gotten over it by then? 

"AHHHH!!!!" Luffy shouted immediately waking up and propping into a sitting position scaring Law which had jumped from the startle Luffy gave him, not wanting Luffy to notice, he kept a straight face and sat straight on the chair he was sitting on. 

Luffy was sweating and had bags under his eyes. 

Luffy then snapped his gaze towards Law, it wasn't a look Law had ever seen in his eyes. It held fear, anger, disgust, and hatred, but it was soon replaced with a look of sweet wanting. The first look scared Law, not because it actually scared HIM, but because it scared him that Luffy had a look he had seen before in his own eyes. It made him angry to know the feeling he had before it was embedded into Luffy. 

"T-Torao? Is that you?" Luffy questions him with tears threatening to escape his eyes, "Yeah, it's me Strawhat-ya." 

"What are you doing here!?" Luffy said with a bit of happiness wash away in his tone other than mad. 

"I'm here to complete a promise I made not to long ago." Law said in a smooth tone. "A promise?" Luffy questioned the male asides him. "I made a promise to Zoro-ya that I would cure you." Law said in a serious tone, wanting Luffy to take it seriously as well. 

"Oh..." Luffy said, not showing emotion in either face, nor tone. Not even a hint. Law waited patiently for a better answer but it seemed like he wasn't going to get. 

"... May I have permission to examine your body first?" Law asked as pink dusted his cheeks a little, pushing away some thoughts. "... Yeah, go right ahead..." Luffy hesitated a little but said it anyways. 

With Luffy's permission, Law got to work and examined Luffy's neck.

"I don't understand Zoro sometimes... Why would he go so far for... me?" Luffy said with a hint of sadness wash over him. Law shared a glance at Luffy and sighed.

"Let's just say, he cares for you, and a lot." He said while looking at Luffy's arms full of scars. 

He gently touched one of the younger male's split skin and observed him as he flinched back. Hesitantly staying put.

_Interesting..._

"Ok... I guess..." Luffy said, close to a whisper.

* * *

_And that's how it all started. The story of a young, short, cute, idiot with bad habits, and a somewhat young, tall, yet handsome, but sadistic guy, and how they fell for each other~_


	2. The Voice

**_Current Location: Thousand Sunny_ **

**3rd person POV**

_He himself didn't know how it came to be, but it felt like a cures. A cursed thin string that couldn't be cut, not even by the strongest man, not even by the sharpest knife or sword, nor by the strongest feeling...._

_At least that's what he thought._

* * *

After Law was finished searching Luffy's body, he once again sat on the chair and looked at the young short ravneet, inspecting his every move. Luffy tried to get up from his bed, but a strong hand was preventing him from doing so, making Luffy flinch back in slight fear. 

"Don't get up, you'll need to rest for at least two more days till you start moving just fine again." ".... Okay.... So then does that mean your going to leave now?" Luffy said in a sad tone making the taller man heart struck. 

".... No.... I said I would cure you didn't I? Strawhat-ya, you know perfectly fine that it takes time, especially since it's you. You're a stubborn big mouth, so it's definitely going to take longer than it's supposed to." Law said firmly. "Oh..." Luffy whimpered. 

It stayed pretty silent before Law spoke up, "... Did.... you want me to leave..?" He said in a monotone, not wanting the younger male to suspect him. "What? No! Your a good friend Torao!" 

The taller male sighed in relief.

**_SLAM!_ **

"Holy shi-" Law said half sentance away as his head snapped towards the door. "That's enough! Get out! Your fucking food is ready! Now get out! Get away from Luffy! _OUT!_ " Shouted a very frustrated Zoro with Usopp clinging on to him. "Zoro! Stop being so damn rude to Torao! He's helping us! Stop, dammit!" Zoro ignored Usopp, who was tugging on him but didn't move an inch, and glared at Law. "Get out, right _NOW!_ " 

Law was still a bit in shock before sighing and getting up and about off the chair, heading towards the door. "Tch... Yeah, yeah... Be at least a little grateful, you annoying piece of grass." Law said before leaving towards the dining room. 

"Well, EXCUSE MY FUCKING RUDENESS ASSHOLE! And it's not _'PIECE OF GRASS'_ it's _MOSS!_ " He yelled as Usopp and Luffy snorted in the background. 

The now, flustered Zoro, awkwardly walked over to his captain. 

"Did he do anything to you? Did he say anything horrible towards you? Was he being a weird creep? Well, I mean he always is but like, MORE of a creep than he usually is? Did he-" "Shishishi! Don't worry so much Zoro! He didn't do anything besides his job!" Luffy reassured Zoro as he laughed along with Usopp. 

"You have to calm down Zoro, he isn't going to do anything to Luffy!" Laughed Usopp. 

"Shut up! You don't know that! What if he touches him!? What if he threatens him!? Then what!? He's a damn creep! Just look at him!" Said a panicked Zoro pointing towards the wrong direction that supposably Law had gone. Luffy also felt a little panicked at the spoken words but didn't mention it.

"As I said before, he won't, and stop worrying! Where did all those weird thoughts come from anyways?" Usopp asked with a concerned gaze. 

".... Just a hunch..." Zoro said shrugging, wearing a plain face expression. Usopp on the other hand was sharing a look with Luffy and glaring at Zoro. 

"Uh-huh..... Whatever you say... _Moss_." Usopp teased. Zoro face turned into a red shade as his face expression quickly changed into a mad, stubborn one instead of a plain one.

"Zoro... Stop blushing... You look like a Christmas tree..." Luffy said as Usopp snorted. Zoro felt irritated, crossed his arms, and turned his head to the side avoiding the looks he was receiving from the other males in the room.

"Oh.... hum, Luffy? Do you want to eat? Sanji made you some meat-"

"Yes! I'm hungry! I can't believe I hadn't ate for days! What was going threw my head!?" Luffy said as he shook his head. Usopp sighed due to Luffy's lack of thinking. 

"I'll go get them then!" Cheered Usopp as he leaves. 

"I'm going to go train... But if that creep does anything to you, don't be afraid to tell me, _I'll cut him in two without hesitation_." The greeneet said sending out a dark aura. "I'll see you later." Zoro said as he started walking out. "Okay! Shishishi! Oh! And also, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" "... Ay, captain..." And with that the greeneet left leaving Luffy alone once again.

But it didn't last so long.

Usopp came in with a huge plate filled with meat only. "Here captain!" He said as he sets the plate down next to Luffy. It didn't take long for the short raven haired male to start eating. 

"Sanji will come by later to check up on you and see if you want anymore. You're going to have a few visits today... We're going to be busy today so there won't be a lot of commotion... Sorry Luffy.... But I'll come by later too, so don't worry, you won't be alone the whole time!" Usopp chimed, "Thanks Usopp! I don't really want to be alone today... It..... _helps_..." Luffy said smiling slightly.

Usopp was taken back at this, but rather than ask, he smiled. "Alright, I'll take my leave then..." Usopp said as he turned to leave. "Don't do anything funny while we're not around!" Usopp said as he looked over his shoulder with a smile, then he left, closing the door behind him. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Luffy's POV **

_'It's dark out now... It sure is quiet... I can hear everyone doing their own thing outside but I still feel sort of alone....'_ Luffy thinks as he frowns a bit.

**_CHA-CHING_ **

_Nami, looking into her safe._

_**TICK TICK TICK** _

_Chopper, making medicine._

_**CLING CLING CLING** _

_Franky, working on a new project._

_**KA-BOOM** _

_Usopp, testing out his new weapons._

_**CHOP CHOP CHOP** _

_Sanji, cutting up ingredients._

_**CLA-CHING CLA-CHING** _

_Zoro, working out._

_**FLIP** _

_Robin, reading a book._

_**Yohoho~** _

_Brook, singing._

It felt peaceful. Luffy dropped the frown and smiled instead from hearing everyone outside. But it was soon interrupted by a voice in the back of Luffy's head. 

_**Why are you smiling? Are you HAPPY?** _

_Is there a problem with it?_

_**How disgraceful , disgusting, and unpleasant.** _

_No it's not._

_**Shut your idiot smile right now.** _

_But, I'm having a great time, why should I?_

_**No one wants you smiling, that's why. Now stop it.** _

_But why not?_

_**Because, don't be stupid. You should know VERY well, why.** _

_That's not true._

_**Oh? Not true? Then who was the one who KILLED, MURDERED, their own BROTHER?** _

_... stop it..._

_**If it weren't for your stupid idiotic self, he would still be here.** _

_stop it..._

_**HahahaHA, can you believe the look on yourself when it happened? You should have seen it, it was PRICELESS.** _

_Stop it._

_**I mean, your dad is Dragon, but he left you. He didn't want you. No one wants you. They don't care about you. No one does and never will. Do you know why?** _

_I said stop it._

_**It's because, THEY HATE YOU.** _

_..._

_**Not to mention, remember when you were back in that small shitty village? Remember the times you asked them to stop? Remember the times they've MARKED you?** _

_STOP IT DAMMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP! GAH!_

**_BANG!_ **

** Law's POV **

I'm leaning against the wall appreciating the quietness for once. _'It sure is quiet... It's weird... they are always having a good time and being loud asses... but this is just weird...'_

I shut my eyes for a moment before hearing a bang. It wasn't an explosive though, it did go off at the same time as an explosive but... This..... This was different... I choose to ignore it till I heard it again. 

**_BANG!_ **

This time it was louder and it also came from.... _Luffy's bedroom_...

I quickly and swiftly walk towards the source, _'It seems I'm The only one that heard it...'_ I thought before opening the door and walking in closing the door, not taking my eyes off the door. 

**_BANG!_ **

I felt panic as I took a deep breath and turned around.

"S-Strawhat-ya?! Where did you go!?" He wasn't in his bed. I started my search for him, but it didn't take long at all. 

I paid too much attention to the bed that I hadn't noticed he was hiding in the corner of the bed. It was dark too, so it was hard to see.

He had his knees up to his chest, with an uneven and hitched breath, shutting his eyes tightly, mumbling things too unaduable for the human ear, and holding his head as he pulled at his raven locks with a strong grip. 

He was blending in with his surrounding that I couldn't even spot him if I hadn't thought about looking at the sides of the bed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!!!!_ " He said through tears and slammed his head on the wall, but he just bounced back. 

"STUPID BODY!!!" Luffy shouted, pissed at the rubber body he owned. He lifted his now armented fist and punched himself, causing blood to splatter out of both his mouth and nose. He then punched himself harder, but on his head, making it rip his skin.

"STAWHAT _-YA!_ "

I ran towards him getting on my knees, holding onto his shoulders, turning him around, and checking him. "Hey, Strawhat-ya! Are you okay!? Why where you slamming your head on the wall!? Why are you punching yourself!? Why are you even harming yourself!? Come on! _What happened!?_ " I looked at him only to find his eyes shut tight with rage.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT!" He shouted as he screeched, grabbing my shoulder, trying to push me away as he dug his nails into my skin, making me flinch in pain as blood started to ooze out of the marks, but I hadn't loosen my grip on him. 

"Strawhat-ya! It's me!" I said, trying to knock some sense into him. He didn't budge and digged his nails in deeper. 

"GET, AWAY!!!" He shouted, he then snapped at me, latching onto my neck aggressively. I winced in pain and grabbed him by his hair, trying to detach his from my neck. He only clenched his jaw further into damaging my neck. 

"IT'S ME! LAW!" I yelled as I gripped his hair harshly, to the point where it seemed like I was going to rip his hair out. 

He then detached himself off of me and opened his eyes at my name, staring back at me, taking him a few seconds before releasing his grip on me too. Regret and fear written all over his face.

"I... I'm so sorry... I didn't... I... I didn't mean to do that to you..." He said with regret. "It's fine. Are you okay? Did something happen?" I asked, not caring about the aching exposed skin. "I'm fine... I just... I just heard that voice again..." He hesitantly explained. I look at him confused, "Voice?" "yeah... there's this voice that always bothers me... I'm sorry for making you worry, it wasn't my intention..." He whispered. "It's fine. The only thing that matters right now is to get you bandaged up and getting you into bed. I had already told you that you'd have to wait at least two more days till you start moving around again." I said as I glared down at him.

"My bad... But your here now! So you can keep an eye on me!" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"... Your lonely and bored.... _Aren't you?_ " "... _Yeah_... I need company! Come on! At least an hour would work for me! _Please!_ " He chims, smiling. I sighed, "Only an hour, okay?" I said, grinning.

"Yay!" He cheered. "But firstly than anything, I have to bandage you." I said as I carefully put my arms around his small frame. "I won't do anything to you, so relax..." I said as I felt him tense at the skin contact. He nodded. I blushed a little as I lift him up and put him down on his bed. 

"Alright..." I grab a cloth and clean the amount of blood, then I grab the alcohol and spill a small amount of it on his bruised and also ripped spot, letting it dry up a bit before cleaning it again, and lastly, I grab the bandages and start to wrap it around his head.

"There." "Thanks Torao!" He said as he smiled. _'This is bad for my heart'_

I then started to work on my own torn off skin. 

"Hey Torao?" He asked me while I was finishing up my bandaging. "Yes Strawhat-ya?" "Why does Zoro act that way towards you? Is it a _personal_ thing?" ".... I don't know why... Why don't you ask him _later?_ " "Yeah, ok... Torao?" 

I sighed, "Mugiwara-ya, you don't have to ask permission to ask me something, just say it." "Okay... C-can I have a _h-hug?_ " I watched him in shock as his cheeks dusted a shade of pink, he looked down, and put two of his fingers together twisting them to the side a little as in being... _Shy?_

"It's just... I'm feeling really lonely... It's... not the best... but if you don't want too-" 

** 3rd persons POV **

The taller male hugged the smaller one, due to being taller than Luffy, of course he'd be the _'Big Spoon'_. Luffy felt uncomfortable at first as his whole body felt fear, but soon it left out of his system and shifted on and onto Law's lap, feeling relaxed while on the other hand, Law was panicking, his face said it all, his heart beat went from, _'I don't have anything to do today'_ to _'I don't feel my phone in my pocket'_. 

It felt uncomfortable to him. Not because he didn't like Luffy, of course he liked the small male in his arms, maybe _more_ than _liked_ , but because he wasn't _used_ to the affection. He wasn't the type to cuddle or any of that type of thing. But soon enough he found it... sort of _cute_ and tried calming down, finally finding a comfortable position. 

They stayed like that for a while before out of the nowhere, a knife was thrown, shattering the small window, and almost sliced Law's face, but luckily, it was just a small cut. 

"Torao! Are you okay!?" Luffy asked as he shuffled out of Law's reach while looking at the knife that was now stuck onto the wall. "Yeah... I'm ok..." Law said as he missed the now empty space. Law got up only to be pushed back, well more like shoved down, breaking the chair, and landing onto the wooden floor. 

"What the hell did I fucking tell you, you fucking creep! I told you to _STAY THE FUCK AWAY_ FROM _MY CAPTAIN!_ I knew it was a bad thing to let you get onto Sunny! I always had a bad feeling about you!" Yelled an angry Zoro forcibly holding onto Law's collar.

"Zoro! Stop! He didn't do anything bad! _Stop!_ " yelled Luffy, but it seems he as if he was being ignored. "I told you not to get close to him. I told you to stay away. _I told you didn't I?!_ " The greeneet said as he lifted his fist as a threat to punch the ravneet. 

But Law, he only let out a dark chuckle. 

Luffy would never admit it, but it sent _shivers_ down his spin.

"Get the fuck of me. I don't know what you told him but it sure got him mad." Law said looking towards the door where Robin stood in concern. "Mother fucker! You know exactly what you did!" Zoro said as a vein appeared on his forehead. 

Law on the other hand just laid there amused and smirking. "Hm... What _DID_ I do?" Law asked innocently while smirking, it was easy to provoc the first mate. He only teased but the green haired male took it too seriously.

That's it. That was the _LAST STRAW_. Zoro couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't stand _HIM_. 

Luffy was panicking. He didn't know what to do to stop this madness. He was capable of stopping them but he didn't want to hurt either of them, and somehow, his limbs didn't seem to respond him. He was shaky all over.

Robin noticed this and was about to use her devil fruit to stop them but... Luffy had _other plans_...

_**Hey, you see that?** _

_I thought I told you to leave me alone..._

_**You think I would listen to a loser like you? Hell no.** _

_...._

_**Answer me this, do you know why they are fighting?** _

_No...._

_**Huh? No? Now your just acting stupid. Do you know WHY they are FIGHTING?** _

_.... yes..._

_**Then why?** _

_... Because of... me... isn't it?_

_**Yes! Their fighting because of you. Why? Because your dumbass thought it was a good decision to feel comforted. You thought it was OKAY to feel GOOD. What a JOKE.** _

_But-_

_**No BUT'S stupid bitch. It's always your fault! Your a laughing stock! That's why you were used for a toy!** _

_ "S _ _ TOP!" _

Luffy unconsciously let his Conqueror Haki out. Everyone on the ship felt it. Zoro and Law stopped fighting. Robin didn't move an inch, and the rest of the crew just... Flat out just _froze_.

The voice was gone now, but it left with a cruel laugh. It might have been in his head... But it felt as if the laugh was coming from around him, _SURROUNDING_ the poor soul. Luffy Finally opened his eyes, adjusting to the newly found darkness. 

Zoro finally came to his senses and got off of Law who was slightly still confused at what had just happened.

Zoro didn't _dare_ make eye contact with Luffy from all the _shame_ he felt for not listening to his captain the first time. "... Sorry Captain, it won't happen again." said Zoro in a stressed out tone as he walked out to get some fresh air.

Sanji came out running only to bump into Zoro. "Watch where you're going." Zoro said, keeping his head down, not taking his eyes off the floor. "No! You keep your eyes peeled Mar-" Sanji didn't finish his sentence due to the look he received from the greeneet. 

He looked angered-no, _enraged_ and stressed, it wasn't normal to see the greeneet like this, so the blonde didn't say anything and proceeded to check on the ravneet. 

Chopper ran out of his office along with Usopp and Nami. Franky and Brook also came to check on their captain. 

Robin just moved aside so she wouldn't get in the way for everyone from coming in the room. She was left _speechless_.

Luffy was confused for a moment before finally processing everything. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just heard that voice again! I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt anyone, did I!? Please tell me I didn't!" Luffy panicked as he raised his arms up to protect himself, afraid he would get hit. 

Law sighed, "No... Don't apologize Mugiwara-ya. It was our fault. It wasn't you who did this. You have every right to feel mad at us. Not us being mad at you. We will be careful next time, I reassure you that." Law said as he got up. 

Luffy was still in panic. Tears slipping from eyes. "But-" "Hey." Law tipped Luffy's chin up so he would look him in the face. " _It's not your fault._ " The taller male said in a somewhat low soft toned whisper, but it was still audible for the others standing in the door to hear. Law wiped Luffy's tears away with his thumb and stared right into his brown orbs.

Luffy was a little shocked at Law's actions, for this was the _first_ time he ever saw that part of him. Luffy calmed down though. He felt at ease when he heard the voice of Law, or whenever he'd be under his gaze. For some reason, it calmed the shorter male whenever he was around Law.

Law let go of Luffy and leaned against the wall next to the still stuck knife, crosses his arms, and closes his eyes. "You don't mind me sleeping in here, _right?_ " Law asked the ravneet. "Yeah, it's fine..." 

"Luffy! Are you okay!? _Our sweet captain!_ " Cried Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook as they hugged Luffy. The other three were still fazed by Law's actions. 

"Well, it looks like you have this under control. I will take my leave now." Said Robin as she walked out and into the girls room.

"I'll take my leave too. Take care of our captain." Waved Franky, as he too, left to his workshop. 

Sanji decided to investigate himself later. But for the meanwhile, he stayed quiet, remembering the look on Zoro's face. _'What happened here before we showed up?'_ He had to ask Law. _HAD TO._ He might not like Zoro but it just felt... _wrong_. _It felt uncomfortable in so many ways._

"We thought you got hurt or something!" sobbed Chopper. 

"Don't scare us like that!" yelled Nami.

"You don't know how worried we got!" said Usopp.

"It scary, just thinking about you getting hurt! It sent a chill down my spine!" yelled Brook.

"Guy's, I think we should leave Luffy alone... He's fine as you can see." said Sanji, lighting a cigar.

"But-" Usopp said mid-way before catching Sanji looking at them with a serious expression. 

"... Fine..." they all whined. Sanji was leaning against the door waiting for them to leave so he could talk alone with the two ravneets.

"We will be back to check on you tomorrow. _Bye~_ " said Nami as she waved at Luffy.

"Sleep well captain! _Yohoho!~_ " sang Brook.

"Bye Luffy!" waved Chopper.

"Talk to you tomorrow _captain._ " waved Usopp.

 _They were gone now._

Sanji came inside and closed the door behind him. 

"I need to know what happened here. Tell me." Sanji said in a serious tone. "Very well. I'll explain everything." Law said, still leaning on the wall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_After Law explained everything to Sanji, he finally understood why Zoro was like that._

"I see... Well, anyways, I'm going now. Thanks for explaining this... _situation_..." Sanji said with a frown. "I'll see you both tomorrow then." he said as he waved and left.

_Silence fell upon the only two who were in the room._

...

"About that... _VOICE_ , Strawhat-ya.." Law said looking at Luffy. "Explain it to me." 

"O-oh, ok... hum... The voice is threatening... It sends chills down my spin... It says things I would never say... It confuses me... It scares and angers me... It just... I don't know how to explain it... It might not have a physical or present body... but it makes me feel like it's _THERE_... ready to strike anytime... to _rip_ me apart... _rip me to shreds_... Making me go _insane_... I can't just simply ignore it..." Luffy said looking down at his hands and clenching them. 

Law watched Luffy very carefully and then nodded and closed his eyes once again. "Got it. You don't have to tell me anymore." Luffy just quickly nodded and there was uncomfortable silence right after...

"So..." Luffy said trying to break the silence. "Your sleeping here, _right?_ " Luffy said looking at the knife stuck to the wall. "Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?" Law said as he cracked open one eye looking at Luffy questionable. 

"... I'm asking because... There is nothing else other than _my bed_..." Luffy said with a worried look. "Then I'll get a chair. Simple as that." Law bluntly said. "... Oh..." Luffy said suddenly finding the floor rather interesting with a small blush spread across his face.

A small chuckle escaped the taller males lips. 

"What?" Luffy asked uncomfortable, as if he had said something he didn't mean. "It's either that... or do you have a _different_ request, _Strawhat-ya?~_ " Law said as he devilishly smirked. 

Luffy could feel his cheeks heat up. He felt a weird feeling in is stomach, and it wasn't his stomach telling him he's hungry. It was something _completely different_. 

"What? No..." The smaller male said, completely beat red from the embarrassment he was receiving. 

"Oh my, _Strawhat-ya?~_ I didn't know _you thought that way~_ " Law teased, placing a hand on Luffy's thigh and getting closer to the ravneet. 

Luffy froze, scared at the touch, his mind getting huddled with thoughts _appealing_ events. Law had noticed the fear in Luffy's eyes and removed his hand, but continued with the small joke. 

Luffy then tried to processed what Law was talking about. It took the smaller male a moment to realize what he meant as his eyes widened and he gasped. 

"T-Torao! You _pervert!_ I didn't mean it like _that!_ " Luffy yelled as he shoved Law away, who was clearly amused at seeing the raveneet all flustered. "I was just _JOKING!_ Well, _unless you really had that in mind~_ "

Luffy was so embarrassed while Law chuckled at the reaction. 

"Toraaaaooooo!!!! Stooopppp... It's embarrassing..." Whined Luffy. "Okay, okay, I'll stop..." Law said grinning slightly. Luffy let out a small huffed, crossed his arms, and let his weight drop on the bed. 

"Torao, your so meeeeaaaaan!" "But I stopped didn't I?" Law said looking down at the smaller male grinning. "... yeah..." "Then stop whining" "But-" 

He was cut off by a finger being placed on his lips shushing him. " _Shhhh~_ " Law said as he carefully and gently got on top of the younger male and laid on him, squishing the boy from under him. 

"I'll sleep with you if you'd like me to, I don't mind _..._ " Law says as he closes his eyes, smiling, turning his head so his face wasn't completely on Luffy's chest. 

"Toraooo, you're squishing meee" Luffy whined, feeling relaxed because somehow, Law warned him without making him have a panic attack. And he appreciated it. 

"Good." Law said bluntly. "Eh!?" Luffy said with clear irritation. "Come on... Let me sleep like this, at least this one time, and if you don't feel comfortable... I don't care. But next time I won't, deal?" Law said. "... Fine. Deal." Luffy said with frustration.

Law got up from the bed and took of his shirt. He put his sword and hat next to where he had neatly put down his shirt, while Luffy was already in the bed, changed, and ready to sleep, with his clothes scattered everywhere. He was just waiting for Law to get in with him. 

"Hey Torao! What's taking so long-" Luffy was cut off by a heavy weight come down on him like wrecking ball. He almost screamed with fear but managed to stay quiet. That's how it always went? Right?

"You didn't need to wait for me Strawhat-ya... Now go to sleep idiot." Law said, reassuring Luffy that he wasn't a threat with a soft tone. "I didn't need to, but I wanted to! There's a difference Torao... but okay, I'll go to sleep, now that you're here.." Luffy said as he let out a yawn and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight Torao..." Luffy said. "Goodnight Strawhat-ya..." Law said as he yawned...

**_SLAP!_ **

"Ow! What the hell Strawhat-ya-" A loud snore stopped Law from slapping Luffy back. _'HE'S ALREADY ASLEEP!?'_ Law thought as a wet substance touched his face. 

Law stared at the long string of spit coming from Luffy's mouth that connected to his cheek. 

" _WHAT THE FUCK STRAWHAT-YA!?_ "

**_SSSSLLLLLAAAAAAPPPP!!!!_ **

_"OWWWWWW!!!!"_

* * *

_What can cure a shattered, broken, alone, scared, heart without breaking it even more than it already is? I don't know... Maybe...._

_Love?_


	3. Wanting you

**_Current location: Thousand Sunny_ **

** 3rd Person POV **

_The smiling happy face he wore everywhere hide a broken sad one on the other side. The laughs he had where really cries for help. The sweet look he gave everyone coated the desperate look for escape from being alone..._

_Slowly he faded into the darkness..._

_But something held himself from doing so. He himself, did not know what that something was. Or better said, that someone..._

* * *

_He looked down at the beauty under him with lust evident in every movement he made. "Law~" He said in a sweet wanting voice as he gripped the sheets. "Luffy-ya~" His small frame clashed with his at a steady, yet relevant pace._

_"I'm s-sorry for slapping you e-earlier," He said in between tears. "It's fine~" he said while nibbling on his shoulder, hands roaming his body, not leaving an inch untouched. "You were sleeping, so just let it go now~ Besides, your repaying me with all this pleasure~" He said in a husky tone, smirking as he pinching and turning his sensitive pink nubs._

_The smaller male moaned at the sensation._

_"You don't know how much I wanted this, Luffy-ya~" he huskily whispered into his ear. He could hear his voice becoming unsteady, hitched, and shorter by the second, yet the smaller male bit his bottom lip and held in the moans that so badly wanted to escape._

_"Come on~ Let me hear those beautiful sweet seducing moans~" The taller male said now going at a faster pace. "Agh~!" The smaller male gasped, now allowing himself to moan for his one and only love._

_The taller male smirked, laying down and turning the smaller male around so he was on him, facing him, riding him. He placed his hands on his hips and continued to thrust into him making the smaller male jolt before riding him himself, moaning loudly._

_The only thing heard from within the room were groans, moans, and skin slapping harshly against each other._

_"Ngh~ That's it~ Keep it going~"_

_"Law~!"_

_"Law!"_

_"Law.......Torao"_

"Torao..?"

"Torao..."

.

.

.

**_"Torao!"_ **

"Oh shi-" The taller male screamed half way his sentence before hitting the floor after being shoved off by the smaller male. "Wake up dammit!" The small male yelled at the taller male, who was now buried under the sheets that he had taken down with him.  
  
  


Luffy was breathing heavily as he was kneeled down on the bed. 

"What happened...?" Law asked confused as he sat up before remembering the wet dream he just had. 'More importantly, what's wrong with me!? Having lewd thoughts about my patient and now wet dreams! What's gotten into me?!' 

"Well... about that..." Luffy said looking at the male with 'Oops' clear in his face. 

"Strawhat-ya... tell me," Law said stressed, worried, and a bit flustered, 'First, it's the feeling, then the dream? How can this possibly get any more worse?' 

"Nami walked in and saw you sleeping on me, and you were also making weird noises... and I don't think she got the right idea..." Luffy said as he grabbed the sheets and tried pulling them from the older male. 

"... What?" Law asked in utter confusion still not letting go of the sheets, not wanting the younger male to see his new problem. 

_**Twenty two minutes ago....** _

**Luffy's POV**

_I woke up with a heavy weight on me. I looked down to see Torao still sleeping on me._

_'He's still sleeping?' He was making some weird ass noises and even said my name a couple of times. It was weird, he was calling MY name... I'm not used to it coming from him, but it made me happy to know he was calling me by my name._

_I wonder what he's dreaming and why I'm in it... Couldn't be bad, right?_

_I tried moving but he was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him so I just stayed there._

_..._

_I sighed. 'I'm boooorrrrreeeedddd' I looked at Torao. He was... smiling?... It was kind of cute..._

_I decided to play with his hair for a while until I heard the door open._

_"Luffy?" Nami said as she walked in._

_"Yeah?" I asked with a smile as I looked at her. She stared at me then at Torao who was still mumbling things and making weird noises._   
  
_Torao shifted and pressed his face against my neck and licked me. I felt my face grow hot from the tension. I felt the urge to shove him off, I had started to shake from the very familiar feeling and coughed uncomfortable as she just stared._   
  
  
_It was silent and awkward for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened, she putting a hand over her mouth, and her face was beat red._

  
_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you guys!" She yelled as she left the room shutting it._  
  
 _I looked down at Torao. "yuj don kno how mush I waned thish... Luffy-ya..." He said after snoring._  
  
 _'... Eh?'_  
  
_He's really weird..._

  
_**Present**_  
 _ **  
**_

** 3rd Person POV **

"-so that happened," Luffy said bluntly. 

Law was dying inside, mentally. 'What have I done!?' He mentally yelled at himself for it. 

"Are you okay Torao? You don't look so good..." Luffy said, eyeing him as if he had the plague or something. "Yup. I'm fine. Totally fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything's okay." Law said as he put on a proud face expression, but he was really trying to hide that fact that he felt ashamed of himself.

Luffy seemed to notice the way Law acted, although, he didn't want Law to press the subject further. Seeing Law act like that for this small thing made Luffy shut up. He didn't want to upset Law more.   
  
He had touched Luffy unconsciously. His hand had traveled from his chest, all the way to his hip, almost sliding his hand under the fabric of his shorts.  
  
The shorter male was scared... Scared of what might of happened if he hadn't shoved Law off of the bed, scared of what they could have been doing at this right moment, scared of being so pressed against the older males body. But what frightened him more, was the fact that he could hear it all over again, the heavy breathing from _them._  
  
As long as Law didn't know, it was for the best... Right?  
  
Just then, the door opened revealing an oranged haired female.  
  


"Sorry about that earlier Luffy, anyways, did you have fun last night?~" She asked leaning against the door as a smug smirk formed on her lips.

Luffy was kind of confused to what she meant, but like the idiot and as innocent as he is, "Yeah! It was really fun! Torao got really touchy... But it was fun!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Law sweat-dropped at that. Nami's smirk grew. " _Touchy?~_ Where did he touch you?" "Oh, well he touched my-" Luffy was cut off by Law who put a hand over the short males mouth, "Wait just a minute, you got the wrong idea-" "I'm not very sure about that, considering that you suddenly paled, blushed looking like a tomato, and covered Luffy's mouth before he said anything~ _You totally did it~_ " She said grinning. "We didn't! I swear!" Law said, trying to defend himself. "Sure, I believe you."

Luffy freed himself from Law's grasp and looked at the oranged haired female. "Why'd you come here anyways, Nami?" He questioned her. "I just came to check on you, but you seem fine" She said smiling at him.

At this point Law had gotten up from the floor. He still felt kind of tired.

"Well, I'll see you guys around!" She said smiling, walking out the door but stopped halfway and looks back at Law, over her shoulder, smirking. 

"You might wanna take care of your _excited buddy_ there" She said before closing the door behind her.

Luffy was confused as in what she meant, but Law, oh Law blushed immensely, remembering his other problem, and hid under the sheets again.

"Hey Torao? What did she mean by that?" _'He's clueless, but that's a good thing'_

"Just ignore it, you should go eat I'll do the bed" "Okay! Your not coming?" "Yes, I just need to do some.... _something_ , alright? Go, I'll go after I finish." "Well, if you say so!" He said as he left the room.

The taller male got up and sat on the bed.

_'What is going on with me? He's seven years younger than me! Plus, he's my patient, I shouldn't have these damn feelings!'_ He stressed out a bit and looked at the pretty big tent in his pants. _'I should take care of that...'_ He thought as he headed towards the bathroom, after he did the bed.

...

He shut the door behind him, locking it.  
  
'It doesn't feel right to masterbute over my patient...' He thought it was wrong to masterbute over a patient, yet he has had many one night stands with various women he obviously didn't love. Not once had he though it wrong. He just thought them as "Stress relievers". It's fun and all until they say "I love you.", that's when Law would leave them, once the sun was up, the ravneet would leave, leaving no trace behind. As he'd say before "It's just a simple fuck, no passion, no wanting, no love." Never had he thought of it as more than a simple fuck.  
  
He unzipped his pants and reaching down towards his member, getting ahold of his rather large hard cock's base. The tip was swollen from waiting too long.  
  
He quietly groaned as he pumped his hand up and down. It was already so pleasuring, but what made him more pleased, was the fact that he couldn't help but imagine the shorter male doing things to him. His breath became heavier by the second. "Luffy-ya~" He repeatedly said, becoming more and more flustered and going faster.  
  
He bite his bottom lip as he reached his limit, and came on his hand. He was panting, trying to catch some air. 'What's wrong with me..?' He thought as he cleaned after his mess and leaned against the wall.  
  
His knees buckled and he sat on the floor exhausted. As he tried to focus, his mind had flashed an image of something he'd wanted to forget for so long. It'd be proven that he got over it, but it still haunted him ever the so slightest.  
 _  
"You want to be my number one you say? Well, there is a shortcut~"_  
  
"No... no, I don't want that... I've never wanted that..." Law said, holding on to his arms for comfort.  
  
A very dangerous man had laid his eyes on him, ever since he was ten, making him do things he will forever regret, but he ran away with his 'father', leaving the man with anger. Corazon was so kind, he had gotten rid of all those disgusting feelings, making Law once again happy. When the man found them both, he had taken that anger out on his loved one, and shot him down. Law had then hidden from the world for who knows how long, then he met Luffy. He hadn't thought about him much, but after taking a good look at the bundle of joy, he fell for him.  
  
He knew Doflamingo was in Impel Down, locked up, never to be seen or heard of again, but it still gave him goose bumps...  
  
'What a fucked up fairytale...' He thought as he pressed his knees up to his chest while sobbing softly.

**  
Nami's POV **

_'I'm glad I was the only one who saw that, if it were Zoro... Law would be a goner. Oh man, well it wasn't so bad... I think.'_ I thought as I walked into the dinner, finding Robin reading.

"Hey Robin" "Hello Nami" She said smiling. I walked over and sat next to her. I looked at the beautiful aquarium behind us and watched some fishes swimming around.

"Something on your mind?" She asked a bit curious. "No, not really... Just a bit tired is all." I lied, looking back at her. "If you say so." She said as she placed her palm on her chin, resting it there. 

It was very calm and quiet... I like that...

"FOOD!" A certain air-head yelled slipping into the dinner.

_'So much for calmness and quietness...'_

"Eh!? Where's the food!?" He said looking around the table.

"Sanji's preparing it." Robin answered.

"Oh" Luffy simply answered as he sat down next to me. 

"Where's Torao? I thought he was with you?" Robin asked. "Oh, Torao said he was going to do the bed and he also said that he needed to do something, then he'd come!" Luffy chimed. Robin just nodded, leaving the subject at that. 

_'Something huh? I guess he did take my advice'_ I thought, grinning slightly.

After a bit, everyone came, well, except for Law and Zoro. Sanji-san served us and we all ate. Just a little after we started eating, Law walked in. He acted normal like every other day that we've known him. Not a surprise.

I'm not sure how long it's been, but Zoro hasn't shown up. I'm getting worried...

"Oi, someone go find Zoro. I think he's lost on the ship again." I said to the guys. Luffy got up from his seat and stuffed his face with food. "I'll go! I just finished my fourth plate, I still want more though." He said looking at Sanji-san. I smiled at that. 'He's started eating like himself again...' He walked out the door and everyone just kept doing what they were doing.

_'Hopefully they can work it out... after that outburst... Well, all I can do right now is hope for the best.'_

** Luffy's POV **

I was out the door and looked around to see if I could find Zoro from here. Nope. He wasn't anywhere on the deck. I decided to take a tour around Sunny, looking for Zoro. 

I cheeked the first place I thought he would be in besides his usual napping spot. The food storage, because all the food was kept there, that also meant that all the alcohol would be there too.

_'And they call me dumb, I am smart, thank you very much!'_

I headed into the food storage and poked my head in. _'Not here. I did find some fresh apples though.'_ I grabbed one and closed the door. _'Where else could he be?' I thought as I took a bite out of my apple._

I couldn't recall any other place so I just tried looking everywhere.

...

_'I can't find him! Where could he be?...'_ That's when it hit me. 

_'His training spot! I'll go check there! Why didn't I think of that sooner!?'_

I was now standing in front of the door. I didn't hear anything though... _'Is he really there?'_

I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me. I look towards the window where I found a sleeping Zoro. 

_'HE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?'_

I walked up to Zoro, taking the seat next to him. 

"Zoro" No response.

"Zoro" No response.

"Zoro!" Still no response.

I got impatient, getting up from my seat, and crouched in front of him. I stared at him for what seemed like hours but was only a minute. His face wore an unsettling frown on it, he looked mad and stressed. I frowned remembering what had happened the day before. He looked really upset. 

_'_ _I don't like it.'_

I shook off the guilt I felt and leaned in closer, we were only inches away from each other now.

" _Zoro_ " His face softened a bit at my voice, but he still wore that mad upset expression.

I leaned in further, up to his ear, " _Zoro_... I'm sorry about yesterday... I know you feel horrible because of that... but, _I forgive you_... Plus, it just doesn't feel right not talking to you with that friendliness... I can't bare the fact that your so damn ashamed to the point where you can't even look me in the eyes... _It's not right or fair_..." I said as I founded his hair. 

" Besides, _I can't stay mad at you forever, nor can you._ You always told me everything's going to be okay when I felt down... You always helped me get right back on my feet... Now it's my turn to say, everything's going to be fine. You're going to be okay. I'm going to be fine too. So don't worry so much, please." I whispered into his ear, making his earrings twinkle and move side to side. After that his face relaxed. He seemed peaceful now. I smiled and got up. 

_'That's better.'_ I thought as I walked out.

...

I came back to the dinner and everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Where's Zoro? Did something happen?" Usopp asked.

"He was taking a nap. I rather let him sleep away his worries right now. He doesn't deserve to sleep knowing his captain hasn't forgiven him, so I helped his sleeping a bit." I said smiling thoughtfully.

_'Why did they all look so shocked? D_ _id I say something wrong? Because if I did, it almost made Brook choked on his tea.'_

"Are you okay Luffy?" Franky asked me. "Yeah, why?" 

"I'll check the symptoms" Chopper said. 

"This is a serious disease isn't it?" Usopp asked. _'What are they talking about?'_

"Your an imposter aren't you!? Where's Luffy!? What did you do to him!?" Sanji said. "What do you mean? I'm the only Luffy there will ever be!" I yelled back at him, taking a piece of meat from Usopp's plate.

Everyone sighed in relief, well, except for Usopp. "Yeah, that's Luffy..." Robin said.

I was so confused, but ignored it and continued to eat.

** Zoro's POV **

_**~10 minutes ago~** _

_'I can't face Luffy right now... I really just can't...'_ I sighed and looked out the window, watching the waves and seagulls fly by.

I didn't get any shut eye last night. I couldn't with all that guilt trapped inside of me, weighing me down.

_'I need a nap...'_ I didn't feel tired but I should at least try.

...

I couldn't sleep.

As much as I tried I just couldn't... Instead of napping, I let my mind wonder... but, all I could think about was.... 

Yesterday... 

I furrowed my brows and scowled. _'I hate this...'_

Suddenly, I heard the door open and close and sensed light footsteps coming towards me. I didn't need to open my eye to know who it was. 

_'Luffy...'_

He sat next to me and repeatedly said my name. I couldn't muster up the courage to talk back... I was too ashamed of my actions... I felt him get up and what seemed like crouch before me. I could feel his eyes on me. He got closer to me, to the point where I could feel his breath on me.

He said my name again, in a somewhat soft tone. It somehow made me relax a bit.

He leaned in more. I felt his breath right in my ear.

" _Zoro_... I'm sorry about yesterday... I know you feel horrible because of that... but, _I forgive you_... Plus, it just doesn't feel right not talking to you with that friendliness... I can't bare the fact that your so damn ashamed to the point where you can't even look me in the eyes... _It's not right or fair_..." He said as he founded my hair.

"Besides, _I can't stay mad at you forever, nor can you._ You always told me everything's going to be okay when I felt down... You always helped me get right back on my feet... Now it's my turn to say, everything's going to be fine. You're going to be okay. I'm going to be fine too. So don't worry so much, please." He whispered into my ear, making my earrings move side to side from his breath.

_'He.... forgave me..?'_ I felt relaxed now, like a thousand weights had been lifted off of me. He forgave me. I wanted to smile but he was still there. I didn't want to risk it.

He lifted himself up and left.

I opened my eye and smiled widely then shook my head.My eye becoming glossy from the held in tears of joy. _'What an unbelievable captain I have... I'm glad that I'm stuck with him... I'm glad I joined his crew... I'm glad we're nakama's.'_

I couldn't help but frown though. I haven't said my apologies to him, yet he forgives me and says sorry? I'm a coward... I need to find the right timing to apologize to him.

**_Present_ **

** 3rd person POV **

Everyone was about finished eating by now. Zoro came and ate too. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing after that...

.

.

.

It was now the afternoon. Zoro still hasn't talked to Luffy. Luffy didn't mind it right now though, let's just say that he's busy at the moment...

"Finished!" Luffy yelled proudly.

"Lets see it.." Sanji said walking over to see a very disorganized cake with scribbled frosting on it. Sanj sweat dropped. "Are you sure you want to give this to him..? I mean, we could restart it-" "No! This is perfect!" Luffy said proudly.

"Alright then... Are you sure he's going to like it?" Sanji said sort of worried. "Yup! If he doesn't like it then I'll make him like it or I'll kick his ass!" Sanji facepalmed. "Luffy... You enormouse idiot... KICKING HIS ASS WON'T HELP ANYTHING!!!" 

Sanji started lecturing the short male.

Midway Sanji's lecture, Luffy grabbed the frosting with such force that it came out liquide-ish looking and shot it at the poor blonds face. Sanji didn't expect that. Luffy laughed like an insane person and took the opportunity to take the cake and run.

"Shishishi! I'll see you later Sanji! Thanks for helping meeee!" He yelled as he ran into his room.

Surprisingly, Sanji just scowled and went th the bathroom to clean his face. "Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him" He kept repeating to himself.

Luffy placed the cake on his bed and poked his head out, to see if _that_ person was around. Nope. 

_'NOT THIS AGAIN!'_

Luffy didn't want to go search for the guy right now, nope, he'll pass on that right now. 

He laid on the bed obviously tired from the baking. He sighed and as time passed, his eye lids felt heavier and heavier, till he fell into a deep slumber.

...

** Law's POV **

I couldn't get that conversation out of my head...

**_Eighteen minutes ago..._ **

_I was leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky while that wet dream kept replaying in my mind._

_"Law~" I heard his voice calling out to me once again in the back of my head._

_'_ _Why the hell am I thinking about this..?' I questioned myself until in the corner of my eye, I caught a certain green haired brut, going into his workout place._

_I haven't seen him nor Luffy talk to each other. I felt a little worried..._

_Worried..? Their sanity is rubbing off on me._

_I shook my head and decided to talk some sense into that brut._

_..._

_"What?" I heard him say as I knocked on the door. I opened it and closed it behind me, I was facing him now._

_"Oh, you..." He said in a disappointed tone._

_"What? Expecting someone else?" "... That's none of your concern."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Listen, I came to talk to you, not to argue." I said respectively._

_He raised a brow at this. "About?"_

_"Mugiwara-ya and you."_

_His face softened at the mention of Mugiwara-ya. Hmm..._

_"It's none of your business." "It is Zoro-ya, he is my patient." I simply replied._

_He scowled._

_"Alright fine. What is it that you want to ask huh?" He asked._

_"What happened when he came to get you?"_

_..._

_"He thought I was sleeping... and... forgave me... telling me things I don't deserve to hear... Telling me everything was going to be okay..." He said as his voice cracked a little._

_He started sobbing and covered himself with is hand, but it didn't stop me from seeing tears streaming down his face as his lips quivered._

_"Why..? He didn't need to do that... I don't deserve his apology... I-" "No... you were worried... It was my fault to begin with." I said patting his back._

_He looked up at me, "... Thanks..." "For?" "Not judging. I know you won't say anything to anyone about this... and... thank you for that." He said with a small smile. "Don't thank me... I'm the reason this all started anyways..." "It was both our fault. Not just your's" He said wiping away his tears._

_He straightened himself and coughed awkwardly._

_"Also, don't look at him like that." "What do you mean Zoro-ya?" "I mean, stop looking at Luffy like that, today, you look at him in such a.... lustful way. Stop it."_

_'Holy shit he noticed'_

_"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to..." "No, your good, as long as you don't do it again, because if you do, I swear I'll kill you."_

_'Damn, ok you fucking dad'_

**_Present_ **

Just as I came back to reality, I passed the bathroom finding Blackleg-ya washing his face and cursing.

_'Wonder what happened to him...'_ I thought as I headed towards Luffy-ya's room.

I opened the door and my eyes immediately fell on who I've been thinking about the whole day's sleeping form. I stood there, staring at him from a distance. I also noticed a cake but choose to ignored it.

I shut the door and slowly made my way to him.

I sat next to him and admired him.

How beautifully his raven jet black strands of hair, fell perfectly on his face...

How his naturally pinkish plump lips made me want to kiss him every time I saw him...

_'How I wish I could have him...'_

I let my eyes travel down further...

His neck... His collarbone... His shoulders... His torso... His stomach... His waist... His legs... His everything... 

_'He's all I ever wanted...'_

_'He looks so vulnerable like this... He's so unguarded... I could easily touch him like this... It'd be so easy...'_

I reached my hand out, he's so close... yet so far...

I pulled in my hand and looked down at it.

_'If only it'd be that easy in life... Cora-san... "I love you, Law!" ...'_

My mind was telling me no, this is wrong, stop thinking about it... while my heart told me to reach out to him... that he's waiting for me...

I usually listen to my head... but right now... my heart was overpowering it...

_'I want him... I need him...'_

_'I desperately yearn for his touch... his affection... his smile... his laugh... I yearn for every and each thing about him...'_

I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb on it. 

_'Touching you now is wrong... but... I... can't help it... No... I have to restrain myself...'_

I laid down next to him and placed my head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and lower over and over again... I could hear his relaxing heartbeat... I closed my eyes and sighed.

_'I want you... I want you so bad... but you may not feel the same as me... it's alright though... You could break, stab, tear, snap, torcher, cut, abuse, crush, or even shatter me... and I'd still forgive you... because I love you that much... We don't control who we fall for... weather their bad or good... dead or alive... person or thing... normal or not... real or fake... it's just something that comes naturally... I just hope... I could make you fall for me... and make you smile as much as you make me smile... because your smile and happiness... gives me a reason to both, live and die for... it gives me life... and if it were ever to fade into nothingness... I would happily die just so you'd smile one... more... time... Luffy-ya...'_

.

.

.

**Luffy's POV**

I opened my eyes and yawned. _'How long did I sleep for..?'_

I looked besides me and find Torao laying besides me. _'Since when is he there?'_

"Torao, get up" I said shaking him a little. He didn't move.

Just then, I got a great idea.

I devilishly grind and grabbed a handful of cake frosting. The cake was meant for him but it's okay if I messed up, I can make another one anyways!

"Oh _Torao~_ " "hm...what is it..?" he said still not moving from his spot and having his eyes closed.

"Oh nothing except-"

_**SLAP!** _

"-A SLAP FULL OF FROSTING TO THE FACE!"

I slapped the frosting into his face without mercy. I heard a small yelp from him as he quickly got up on his feet and tried getting rid of it. I laughed so much I started crying.

"SHADDUP!" He said as he threw some cake at me. But I dodged it. "Haha! How'd you like that huh!?" I said teasing him.

"Oh we'll see about that!" He said as he grabbed me and smudged his face on my face, scrubbing frosting on me. I tensed a little but relaxed right after. He doesn't mean any harm. "Torao! Not fair!" I said as I grabbed more frosting.

.

.

.

** Law's POV **

I was laying on the bed, absolutely tired from that food fight. Luffy-ya went to take a shower after I did.

_'"Law!~" Oh, what the hell!? That stupid dream again!?'_ I could feel my cheeks rise with heat from it. _'It.... It wouldn't hurt if I just.... remembered it... right? I mean, I did masterbute because of it but... there was no harm done...'_

I heard the door open and close.

I looked over and my eyes widened at the sight before my eyes, leaving me almost speechless.

"L-Luffy-ya? Why are you..."

* * *

_Love can be so POWERFUL, not even death himself could bring you apart..._


End file.
